Up To Those Tricks Again
by twistedcandy
Summary: Why wouldn't Damon take the chance to comfort the second girl he has ever loved? SEQUEL POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Up To Those Tricks Again**

**A Fanfiction story by Burntcinnamon**

**Forget the finale, it never happened in this story! :)**

Damon eagerly kissed the slender brunette in his arms and smiled when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon gently placed one more last kiss on her lips before picking the brown eyed beauty in his arms and he used vampire speed to get inside his car.

"Where are we going Damon?" asked the beautiful girl that Damon was in love with

"To a club" Damon replied happily

The rest of the car ride passed by quietly and when they got inside the club, the two began to dance with the music.

_From here on out  
I'll be your commander  
No fear no doubt  
I'll provide the answer  
Right now i command you to dance  
I'll be your commander  
Right now I command you to dance  
I'll be your commander  
Right now i command you to..._

I- I'll be your commander  
I'll provide the answer

Damon watched as the second girl he had ever loved swung her hands in the air and danced with him. Several hours later, Damon dropped her off at her house and she softly kissed him before entering her house. Damon finally got the girl.

Stefan POV

I had been calling Elena for hours; I went out hunting to get my mind off it but what if she was in danger? I passed by her house and she wasn't there, Jenna told me she went out but she wasn't sure where Elena went.

As I entered the house, I felt a presence but it wasn't Damon's.

_Who could it be?_

I walked into the living room and I saw Katherine sitting there, I knew it was Katherine because Elena would never have the malicious smirk on her face like Katherine's at that moment. 

"Katherine? What are you doing here? Damon searched for you for so long!" I shouted

Katherine sidled up to me and pouted, "No hello? What happened to your manners?"

I pushed Katherine away from me and then she spoke, " Stefan? Don't you want to know where dearest Elena is?"

I shouted angrily " Have you hurt her?" _Elena! Is she safe? Oh no!_

"No!" Katherine shot back

I immediately relaxed, " Well I have been looking for her"

" She's with Damon, they went clubbing together and kissed" Katherine said quietly

I shook my head frantically, _NO! Elena would never do this! Katherine is j-just messing with me like she did earlier. But. But, Elena was close with Damon and Damon no doubt loved her._

Katherine walked boldly up to me and kissed my lips, I pushed her back quickly and wiped my mouth .

Katherine pouted, again, and kissed me, " Do you really think this is worse than what _they _are doing?"

I nodded absently and kissed those lips I had not felt on mine since 1864, Elena was at fault here, not Katherine. _You just don't go clubbing with your boyfriend's older brother and then kiss him_

Katherine backed me against the couch and I heard the door open,

"Stefan?" a voice said


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena?" Stefan asked slipping an arm around Katherine's waist and tugging her to wear Elena was standing with an awestruck expression on her face

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH KATHERINE?" Elena screamed loudly glaring at Stefan with a malicious expression in her eyes

"Well, it doesn't matter because you've done much worse" Stefan shot back with a tinge of annoyance in his voice

"Don't you dare play dumb with me," Stefan said smarmily and he wrapped his hand around Elena's neck and pushed her on the floor, " You partied with my BROTHER and then kissed him!"

Elena gasped and tried to find her breath, but the blackness was invading Elena's eyesight and making her body weak.

Stefan then ripped of the vervain locket he gave Elena and removed his hand from her throat, he stared into her eyes and began to speak, "You will not care-"

"Stay away from her!" an angry booming voice shouted, Damon sped up to Stefan and threw him into the wall

Stefan stumbled back up again and glared, "I don't need to! YOU STOLE ELENA!"

Damon looked confused, "hmm? What did I do? Let's ask Elena"

Damon put his hands on Elena's shoulders and asked, "Elena, where were you tonight?"

"I was at Starbucks with Caroline," Elena replied

"See!" Damon shouted at Stefan

"But, how do I know you didn't compel her to say that?" Stefan asked

"The vervain locket was on her NECK until YOU ripped it off you bastard!" Damon shouted and he blurred next to his brother and smashed Stefan's head against the wall, suddenly someone was pulling Damon away from Stefan.

Damon turned around in annoyance and saw someone he would never expect to see- Katherine.

"He-llo Lover, miss me, baby?" Katherine said with her voice sounded sugar coated

"Katherine!" Damon said

"I know that's my name, you'll be screaming it soon" Katherine replied with a sly grin on her face

"No! You left me!" Damon ripped himself free from Katherine and strode over to Elena who was sitting on the couch staring at the events that were unfolding

Elena then got up, walked over to Stefan and slapped his across the face putting all of her strength into it, "You IDIOT you don't _deserve me!_ Who trusts their EX more than their current girlfriend? Do you _want me to hate you?_"

"But Elena, I, I thought that you, you know, you and Damon have been hanging out more lately. More than us and it's just that it seemed like it would-"Stefan's excuses poured from his mouth like water from a jug

"Stefan, there is _no us!__ And you know what? I WILL be hanging out with Damon more than you because you're a cheating, backstabbing, and bastard!" Elena screamed in Stefan's face_

Elena then walked over to Katherine and spat out, "Up To Those Tricks Again, aren't you, Katherine?"

Elena grabbed Damon's arm and lugged him outside the house, as soon as she walked out, Elena broke down sobbing and Damon picked her up stroked her hair. He used his vampire speed and sped into Elena's room where he comforted the second girl he had ever loved.

"Who-why?" Elena whispered

"Because he's an idiot" Damon replied, "Now go to sleep, you need your rest"

"Stay" Elena whispered reaching her hand out to him

"I will," Damon promised and he kicked off his shoes and laid his leather jacket on the chair before getting into the bed next to the emotionally-broken Elena. Damon cautiously wrapped and arm around Elena's waist not wanting to upset her, and he was very surprised when Elena curled up next to him and laid her head on his muscular shoulder.

Damon placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and quietly whispered, "Sweet dreams, Elena"

**Hey guys! You're killing me here, no reviews! Aww :( **

**Damon is acting kind of sappy because he is in love with Elena and wants to comfort her, he is also very surprised of Stefan's actions because he is used to his brother being all saint-like and totally in love with Elena.**

**Remember,**

**Reviews are a girl's best friend! :0 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_So let's blow this pop sickle stand  
What about a picture?  
Why do you think they call me Cam  
Two months ago I saw your face  
two weeks ago I'm at your place  
two days ago I had you by the waist  
the next thing you know we hit the floor  
two days from now you'll be my chick  
two weeks from now I'll make you famous  
two months from now you'll be my Miss  
and well throw it down like we do now  
and if you want me girl I will be you man  
and if you want me girl I will be here forever  
and if you want me girl I will be your man  
and if you want me girl I will be your man_

_Your Man- Down With Webster_

Elena woke up the morning and nearly screamed, she was in the arms of Damon Salvatore.

Yes, Damon Salvatore, the infamous hot vampire with amazing charm and oh-so-blue eyes that sparkled in the light.

_Oh my god!_

Elena peeked under the covers and was very happy to see that she and Damon still were fully clothed. Elena snuggled closer into Damon's arms, relishing the intimacy and warmth that Damon's arms offered. Elena drifted off again into a deep sleep and completely missed the smirk that spread across Damon's lips when Elena snuggled closer to him.

_2 and a half more hours later- 9.30am_

Damon woke up, pulled Elena onto his lap and stroked her hair while she continued to sleep on his shoulder. Damon smiled and then frowned, _how Stefan could be so stupid! Everything clicked, Katherine pretended to be Elena and clubbed with me while the real Elena was at Starbucks w/h Caroline and Stefan was stupid enough to believe Katherine's lies again!_

Elena stirred and opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Damon's angel-like face in front of hers and she spoke, " Morning, Damon, thanks for staying with me"

"You're welcome, now I know you love it when I act like your pillow," Damon smirked and motioned at his shoulder where Elena's head was just moments before.

Elena gave Damon a watery smile and whispered, "I need to get my stuff from Stefan's room, and I forgot to get them yesterday"

Damon nodded and then helped Elena off the bed, "Sure, get ready and we'll go"

Elena nodded mutely but tears ran down her face again and Damon brushed them off gently with the pads of his fingers. Elena hugged Damon and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shirt while she cried some more and sniffled. A few minutes later, Elena stopped crying and wiped her face with her shirt sleeve; she thanked Damon then ran into the bathroom to get ready.

10 minutes later, Elena came out in grey skinny jeans, chocolate brown suede boots, a dark purple quarter length sleeved top with a v-neck and a cream lacy tank top underneath. Her hair was stick straight in a sleek high ponytail with a jewelled hair clip clipped at the top. Her looks were comfy casual that day, as Damon finger-combed his hair into the messy style Elena secretly loved, Elena put lip balm and gloss on her already pouty lips.

"Meet me outside my house, kay?" Elena chirped

"Sure" then Damon disappeared out the window

Elena threw open her door and walked out of the house to be greeted by a smiling Damon. He picked Elena up in his arms and vampire speeded over to his house where he only heard silence, he then sped into the hallway outside Stefan's room and Elena jumped out of his arms and took his hand.

She firmly grasped the doorknob of Stefan's room and opened it quickly; Stefan and Katherine were asleep under the wrinkled sheets and there were several glasses of champagne on the desk. Damon watched Elena carefully, as he was sure that when Stefan just went and slept with Katherine, Elena must be bothered by the fact.

Elena noisily opened up the drawers in the chest near the window and began to pull out her clothes and stuff them in a duffle bag.

"Elena?" Stefan murmured blearily

"Oh, do shut up, Ste-fan!" Elena spat, "I didn't even cheat on you, you believed Katherine when she said I did, and then _you sleep with her?"_

" Look, I was upset-" Stefan said trying to find an excuse to give Elena

Damon cut Stefan's words off and then said quietly but his voice was full of anger, " I think its best that you and Katherine don't _party in between the sheets here or live here. So leave."_

" You can't make me" Stefan said rolling onto his back

Damon's face vamped out, " I am the older Salvatore, you loved good ol' dad, right? Read his will, he left the Salvatore Boarding House to me and not you. So _its my choice who roams here and its not you or Katherine! _"

Stefan actually looked scared and Katherine simply had a bewildered look on her face.

"Get dressed!" Damon thundered angrily

Stefan nudged Katherine and whispered in her ear, "We'll just get back in later, come on lets go"

Katherine nodded her head and got dressed with vampire speed and Stefan did the same, they then disappeared out the window.

"Why did you do that?" Elena asked, curiosity in her voice

"So I can do this, it will be payback for Stefan hurting you. Elena, I want you to have this house so any other vampires cannot get in. Do you accept it?"

"Sure! It will be fun to get payback on Stefan! And all his stuff his still here too!" Elena shouted happily

Damon walked outside the house and asked Elena, "Will you invite me in?"

Elena replied, "I don't know, should I?" she teased, "Okay! Come in Damon"

Damon walked inside and followed Elena up the stairs, he shut Stefan's door and window and locked them both before leading Elena to another hallway.

" Okay, Elena, choose a bedroom any bedroom" he joked

Elena scrutinized each door and noticed they each had different doors, the one in the middle had a dull brass doorknob and the door was a dark but cheerful cherry wood and had frosted glass panels on it. Elena tried to look through the glass panels, but since they were frosted, it appeared that the room was dark.

"I want this one, I like the door" Elena pointed at the door with the glass panels

"Your wish is my command, milady" Damon joked

Elena laughed and pushed open the door and gasped, there was a hint of cologne in the room, the sheets was a silky smooth black and Damon's desk was in another corner off the room. Right in front of the bed, there was a 60 inch flat screen television that was mounted on the wall.

"This is _your_ room, I can't stay in it, that would be intruding" Elena said doubtfully

"But if I let you stay in it with me, would you have a problem?" Damon asked as he was trying to figure out if Elena was uncomfortable staying in the same room as him

"No, I wouldn't mind, but like I said, I can't intrude!"

"Hey, Elena, it's your house now. Here, put your stuff in here" Damon motioned to a large chest of drawers

Elena stared at the drawers for a little bit before moving to put her stuff in it, Damon smiled.

**Oh wow, Thanks to my one reviewer: Salma!**

**Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter,**

**Reviews are a girl's bff ! # :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Elena put her stuff inside the large chest of drawers and spoke to Damon, "Damon? Can we take another road trip?"

"Sure, to where?" Damon asked curiously

"A city this time, I've been stuck in Mystic Falls and it's time to get out!" Elena said, "I'm sick of listening to Stefan blabber about excuses and I just want to leave!"

"Okay" Damon said gently holding Elena's arm

"Elena, I have an idea. For payback, let's completely trash Stefan's room!" Damon said, Damon really wanted to cheer Elena up

"I'll get the tequila!" she said

"And scotch, please. I'll go get some weapons too!" Damon aid giddily while Elena rose an eyebrow and began to walk downstairs

5 minutes later, Elena went upstairs with a bottle of scotch, a bottle of tequila, chocolate chip cookies, sandwiches, and a large plate of French fries.

Damon was already in Stefan's room and he had gotten several cans of brightly coloured paint from the garage, several paint brushes, a radio, a pair of scissors, and sparkly bottles of nail polish, permanent markers, and duct tape.

Elena walked in with arms filled with food and drinks, pushed all the papers and pictures off the dresser and put the food there. Damon turned on the radio and music began to play-

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move because you're standin' still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

I hold out for one more drink before I think  
I'm lookin' too desperately  
But so far has not been fun, I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one

This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well, I'm still imagining a dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

_Paralyser by Finger Eleven_

Elena smiled and dipped a paintbrush in lurid pink paint and painted random shapes on the wall and Damon joined her and he painted black paw prints tracking across the bleach white wall and then a little message scribbled with a pen.

"That's for killing Bambi"

Elena laughed out loud when she saw what Damon wrote and she grabbed a marker from Damon's hand and jumped on the bed, she tried to scribble on Stefan's ceiling but it was too tall for her to reach. She jumped off the bed and emptied half of the bottle of tequila down her throat and jumped back on the bed. Damon vampire rushed over to her and lifted her up so she could reach the ceiling; Elena blushed and began to write on the ceiling in scarlet red marker-

"Don't you just _hate _broken hearts? /3"

Elena then drew more broken hearts across the ceiling and jumped out of Damon's arms. She grabbed several nail polish bottles and tipped them on the floor causing little pools of sparkly red, matte pink, neon orange, and shimmery gold spread onto the floor.

Damon laughed at Elena's antics and duct taped Stefan's closet shut, Damon also took several pictures of the trashed room and sent it to Stefan's phone. Even though Stefan couldn't come inside his room anymore, he could still look through the window! Elena and Damon cut up the curtains till they were just tatters and then sat on the bed and drank more alcohol and ate the sandwiches and cookies.

Soon Elena and Damon were both really drunk and stumbling around the room, Damon caught Elena's hand and kissed her lips…


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I am really sorry that I haven't updated in two months and I kinda left you guys with a cliffie. So here is the next installment of Up To Those Tricks Again. **

_Elena smiled and dipped a paintbrush in lurid pink paint and painted random shapes on the wall and Damon joined her and he painted black paw prints tracking across the bleach white wall and then a little message scribbled with a pen._

_"That's for killing Bambi"_

_Elena laughed out loud when she saw what Damon wrote and she grabbed a marker from Damon's hand and jumped on the bed, she tried to scribble on Stefan's ceiling but it was too tall for her to reach. She jumped off the bed and emptied half of the bottle of tequila down her throat and jumped back on the bed. Damon vampire rushed over to her and lifted her up so she could reach the ceiling; Elena blushed and began to write on the ceiling in scarlet red marker-_

_"Don't you just hate broken hearts? /3"_

_Elena then drew more broken hearts across the ceiling and jumped out of Damon's arms. She grabbed several nail polish bottles and tipped them on the floor causing little pools of sparkly red, matte pink, neon orange, and shimmery gold spread onto the floor._

_Damon laughed at Elena's antics and duct taped Stefan's closet shut, Damon also took several pictures of the trashed room and sent it to Stefan's phone. Even though Stefan couldn't come inside his room anymore, he could still look through the window! Elena and Damon cut up the curtains till they were just tatters and then sat on the bed and drank more alcohol and ate the sandwiches and cookies._

_Soon Elena and Damon were both really drunk and stumbling around the room, Damon caught Elena's hand and kissed her lips…_

Drunk Elena's eyes widened comically and she began to kiss him back. Soon Damon gently pushed her on the bed and continued kissing her, looks like the alcohol gave him liquid courage.

Damon heard several gasps from the window and turned to look, Stefan and Katherine were standing there staring while drunk Elena stared back unabashedly.

" Elena?" Stefan asked

" Fuck YOU! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" Elena screamed

Katherine began to laugh like a maniac and it was Damon's turn to stare, she spoke, "Elena, we are going to be the GREATEST of friends!."

" Ya right bitch!" Elena screamed

**OKAY, you guys must be confused but there is awesome news! THERE IS GONNA BE A SEQUEL TO THIS OKAY, AND ITS GONNA BE CALLED:**

BBFF: 4 AND A HALF YEARS LATER, AFTER THE TRASHING


End file.
